The Ripper Crew
Tom Tommy |gender = All male |birth date = November 30, 1953 January 5, 1961 1961 July 10, 1960 |birth place = Menard, Illinois |death date = March 16, 1999 |death place = Tamms Correctional Center, Tamms, Illinois |job = Former worker at the PMD Contractors |pathology = Serial Killers Serial Rapists Ephebophiles Cannibals Necrophiles Killing Team Abductors |signature = Removing victims' breasts with a wire and consuming them |mo = Varied, preceded by rape |victims = 16-18 killed 3-4 attempted |status = Incarcerated Deceased Released |time = May 23, 1981-October 6, 1982 |charges = 16 counts of murder|sentence = Life in prison Death |capture = c. December 6, 1982 }} Robin Gecht, Edward Spreitzer, Andrew Kokoraleis, and Thomas Kokoraleis, collectively known as "The Ripper Crew", were a pack of American ephebophilic, necrophilic, and cannibalistic serial killers and rapists. History Not much is known about the Crew prior to the killings, other than their leader, Robin Gecht, was employed at PDM Contractors, which was coincidentally owned by fellow serial killer and rapist John Wayne Gacy. Gecht had been also accused of molesting his own sister. On May 23, 1981, the Crew abducted their first known victim, a prostitute named Linda Sutton. Her body was found ten days later after police responded to a call about a bad smell at a motel outside Chicago. Initially believing that the smell was coming from a dead deer, police found Sutton's body in a field behind the motel. She had been handcuffed, stabbed, mutilated, and had her left breast amputated. Because of her body's condition, police only managed to identify her thought digital and dental records. Despite efforts to identify her killer, the case went cold. A year later, on May 15, 1982, they abducted another woman, Lorry Borowski, just as she was about to open the realtor's office where she worked. While investigating the case, Detective Commander and hypnotist John Millner decided to hypnotize several people who were in the area at the time of Lorry's disappearance. One of them recalled seeing a red van at the mall parking lot, but this turned up nothing. With no important leads, Lorry's case went cold. Her body was discovered five months later in a cemetery in Villa Park. Over the course of four months, the gang abducted and killed several more women in the Chicago area. Days after killing Lorry, Shui Mak was abducted from Hanover Park and her body was not found for four months. Two weeks later, they abducted a prostitute named Angel York and mutilated her while she was still alive before throwing her out of the van. York survived and gave a description of her attackers, but it failed to produce any leads and the case went cold. Months later, they abducted, strangled, and stabbed a teenage prostitute named Sandra Delaware before dumping her body in the Chicago River. A month later, they killed a woman named Rose Davis and dumped her body in an alleyway; her body had injuries almost identical to those inflicted on Delaware. A month after killing Davis, they abducted their last known victim, prostitute Beverly Washington, and mutilated her body. She was found by a railroad track on December 6, barely alive. She was able to give a description of the men who attacked her and their van. Gecht was eventually arrested and almost released due to a lack of evidence, but further investigation revealed that Gecht had rented a room in a motel with three friends, each with adjoining rooms. The manager of the hotel told police that they appeared to involved in some kind of cult. Shortly after, police identified the other men, Edward Spreitzer and the Kokoraleis brothers; they soon confessed to the murders. After a series of trials, Gecht, Spreitzer and Thomas Kokoraleis were sentenced to life in prison. Thomas' brother, Andrew Kokoraleis, on the other hand, was executed by lethal injection; he was the last inmate to be executed in Illinois. On March 29th, 2019; Thomas Kokoraleis was released on parole. Modus Operandi Spreitzer and the Kokoraleis brothers would drive around the city in their van in search of victims. When they found a potential victim, mostly prostitutes, they would take them to Gecht's apartment, which he called the "Satanic Chapel", where the victims would be beaten, tortured, raped, and mutilated in ritualistic ways. Their victims would then be killed in a variety of ways, such as stabbing, strangling, shooting, or even hacking with an ax; Gecht would read passages of the Satanic Bible as his partners brutally killed the women. In every case, they would remove the victim's breast with a wire garrote while she was still alive, masturbate into the flesh, chop it into pieces, and devour it. After killing them, they would dump the bodies in alleys, under bridges, and in forests located in the outskirts of the city. Known Victims *May 23, 1981: Linda Sutton, 28 *1982: **Unspecified dates: ***Cynthia Smith ***At least eleven unnamed prostitutes **May 15: Lorraine "Lorry" Borowski, 21 **May 29: Shui Mak, 30 **June 13: Angel York **August 28: Sandra Delaware **September 8: Rose Beck Davis, 30 **September 11: Carole Pappas, 42 **October 6: ***Beverly Washington, 20 ***Rafael Torado and an unnamed man **Note: John Wayne Gacy once said that he did not work alone and had an accomplice. Though this claim was never concretely proven, the individual in question is most likely Gecht. On Criminal Minds *Season Five **"Middle Man" - While not directly mentioned or referenced in this episode, the Ripper Crew appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsubs, The Johnson County Brotherhood - Both teams were a pack of serial rapists and abductors who targeted women associated with sex trade and took them to their leader's house, where they would beat and rape their victims. Also, some of the Crew's victims were killed by strangulation, the same M.O. Kosina used to kill his victims. *Season Eleven **"Tribute" - The Ripper Crew may have been one of many criminals referenced on Reid's map. Sources *Wikipedia's article about the Ripper Crew *Murderpedia's article about Robin Gecht *Skin Magazine article about the Ripper Crew *My Life of Crime's article about the Ripper Crew *Find a Grave's article about Sandra Delaware *The Chicago Tribune's article about the Ripper Crew's victims Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Abductors Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Necrophiliacs Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Criminal Organizations Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Mutilators